In a variety of electronic products (such as consumer computers, and communications), audio jack connectors are frequently utilized to connect headphone plugs or audio cables for achieving signal transmission. At present, a conventional audio jack connector employs a plurality of cantilever beams to serve as contact terminals for electrically coupling to an electrical plug. However, in order to reduce the size of the audio jack connector, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100240259 revealed that a pogo pin connector is utilized to serve as an audio jack connector.
The pogo pin connector usually includes an insulated housing, a metallic pogo pin received in the insulation housing, and a compression spring. The metallic pogo pin includes a contact portion, which is exposed out of the insulation housing for electrical contact, and a base, which is utilized to push against the compression spring. One end of the compression spring is electrically coupled to a circuit board. When the metallic pogo pin is compressed, that is, when the electrical plug is inserted, the compression spring is pushed to achieve the objective of transmitting signals.
In the production of the audio jack connector with the pogo pins, engaging and separating force as well as stability of the signal transmission between the electrical plug and the audio jack connector need to be repeatedly tested, wherein the engaging and separating force as well as the stability of the signal transmission relate to disposed positions and angles of the metal pogo pins.
However, the problems can not be analyzed by software, and it will be costly to develop various molds to test in different parameters.